


Memory lane

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ryan turns to Andy in the midst of a break up with his former rebound Jenna
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Jenna Matson, Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner, Jenna Matson/Andy Herrera, Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner
Kudos: 3





	Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure randy fluff oblivious idiots in love and I’ll ship it because I can I don’t wanna hear anything about oh why don’t you write about surrera I don’t want to plain and simple It’s my account not yours so I can write and ship whoever the hell I want

“I truly appreciate you stopping by to help me pack my things”Ryan said 

“Did you really think I’d let you leave Seattle without seeing me?”Andy asked him

“Fair point”Ryan couldn’t argue with her reasoning 

“Just like the old days”Andy teased him 

“We did take a few trips together”Ryan smirked 

“That was a long time ago”Andy smiled going down memory lane with her former boyfriend

“As if you didn’t enjoy seeing me without a shirt on?”Ryan mentioned 

“Says the one whom could barely keep his eyes off of me whenever I wore a bikini at the beach”Andy laughed

“Well it’s nice having a helping hand”Ryan had been packing before he left to California

Ryan was leaving Seattle once and for all

“I’m surprised Jenna isn’t here”Andy noticed his new girlfriends seemed to be missing 

“It’s a long story”Ryan laughed darkly 

“I’m guessing things are over between you two”Andy says

“Well I don’t want to bore you with the details”Ryan didn’t want to worry her

“Please I really need something to take my mind off of my dad and his girlfriend”Andy pleaded

“She and I broke up after getting into a pretty awful fight”Ryan said to her

“What did you two fight about?”Andy asked concernedly

“Well we fought about you”Ryan locked eyes with her

“That’s interesting”Andy chuckled nervously 

“She felt that I was still in love with you and she couldn’t be in a relationship with two people in her own words”Ryan stated

“We aren’t together anymore though “Andy was confused as to why Jenna would even make a statement like that

“I tried telling her the same thing but she didn’t want to hear it”Ryan says 

Andy still cares deeply for Ryan even though they weren’t even seeing each other anymore

Ryan always felt comfortable around his ex she provided a sense of security for him and he needed her now more than ever

“Well it’s her loss”Andy told him 

“I don’t know where I went wrong”Ryan blamed himself for losing Jenna

“None of this is any of your fault Ry”Andy tried to comfort him 

“I feel like it is my fault”Ryan suddenly covered his face with his hands out of frustration


End file.
